I had this feeling in my blood
by Bwolfels221
Summary: It's Gantas birthday but he's not feeling that happy till crow shows up Ganta x Senji
1. Chapter 1

_**Is had this feeling in my blood**_

By Bwolfels221

Enjoy :P

Part 1

Hello my name is Ganta Igerashi and this is my story of how I fell for Senji. It was just a normal day when I got up. I wake up facing the wall but when I turn around guess who's there? To my great shock I jump when I see Shiro standing there with a huge smile wearing a party hat. "Shiro what the fuck!" I shout out. She just smiled and said, " Did I surprise you Ganta?" "Yes you did and why do you have a hat on?" I asked now noticing it. "Oh, come on silly!" she yelled. "Did you forget its your birthday!"

I suddenly felt it. Sadness and pain. Its now been a year since I was locked up in this hellhole. "What's wrong?" Siro asked seeing my face with a look of concern. I knew she would keep asking so I changed the subject.

"Hey, Shiro, why don't you go out and get us some sweets to eat today," I said putting on a smile. She then jumped up and her huge smile got bigger somehow. "Just promise me yout won't tell anyone its my birthday OK?" I said. She put one of her gloved hands over her mouth to show me she would keep this a secret. Then like that she ran out the door. I then laid back down on the bed and just quietly said to myself, " Happy Birthday to me."

"Hey Woodpecker cheer up wouldn't ya'," said the voice of Senji.


	2. Chapter 2

I had this feeling in my blood p2

Enjoy :P

I jumped at the sudden appearance of Senji. He chuckled at the shocked look on my face. He entered my room and sat down on my bed next to me. "So how old," he asked. I looked at the ground. "Sixteen," I muttered sadness in my voice and eyes. Senji took immediate notice to this. "Hey, cheer up kid," he said. "Whater' you sad for." I looked up to him my eyes about to tear up. "I-its just if I was told my next birthday was going to be in prison I wouldn't believe it," I said. Senji looked down on me and then out of nowhere he embraced me in his arms. I was caught completely off gaurd by this.

"S-Senji," I began. But he cut me off. After a minute or so I hugged back. It felt weird but in a good way. He pulled away and I looked into his deep dark brown eyes. Then without warning we slowly leaned in for a short kiss. As we pulled away we smiled a little. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH SENJI! I snuggled close to his chest as he laid down. "Senji?" I asked. "Hmm?" He replied. "Are we like a couple now?" I asked. He chuckled as he pecked me on the lips. "If that's what you want Ganta then yes," he said. I looked up at my new lover happily. Then a creepy blood chilling laugh came out.


	3. Chapter 3

I had this feeling in my blood p3

Enjoy :3

Both Senji and I turned our heads to see Toto standing in my doorway a venomous smile on his face as he laughed. "Oh, Senji, what are you doing with this brat," he sang out in his high voice. "I thought you only loved me." I looked between the two afraid of what I just got myself into. As Senji stood up I backed away from the insane Deadman. "Mockingbird, like I said I do not and would never love you," Senji growled blocking him from me.

But he was too quick for Senji and jumped over to meet the me on the other side. Senji turned to see a true horror. I was held down by Toto with one hand and his other held the sword like branch of sin on my neck. I was truly terrified of what was going to happen to me. "You have been warned boy," the sociopath whispered in my ear. He then licked my left ear stabed me in the gut and made an escape by the air vent. Senji ran over to me and lifted my head up. Just then Shiro popped in holding hundreds of sweets of every kind. But when she saw me bleeding from my stomach she dropped them all as she ran over. "Go get some help," Senji said. Shiro immediately ran out the door to try and find someone to help. Soon she ran into Nagi talking to Karako.

"Sup short stuff," Karako said. "Please I need your help Gantas bleeding really bad from his stomach and he might die,"Shiro said as tears formed in her eyes. Nagi looked at Karako and down at the albino girl. "Show us where he is," Nagi said. Meanwhile back at my room my vision was becoming blurry. Senji let out a single tear as he said," Don't go. Not yet."

Shiro and the others ran inside to see me held in Senji's arms. Carried by him I was ran to the emergency room and while I had surgery the others waited outside. Shiro was worried so much that she started pacing.

"Now Senji what happened," Nagi said. Senji looked at him and said, "Mockingbird." Everyone froze up a bit. "You mean _he_ did this," Karako said with a little fear in her voice. Then Senji told them all the whole story from the kiss to the jealous attack of Toto. They stood transfixed as he told them. After the story was over they thought for a moment. "You know, last time Mockingbird left he didn't show up for a while," Karako said as she looked up at the others.

"Yes, maybe we shouldn't worry about Toto," Nagi said. Then like a huge wave coming down it all hit Shiro. "Wait Toto did this," she said with shock. "That is his name," Senji said. "No, you don't understand whenever Toto gose into the vent he always gose to the secret room where I keep my sweets and I know for fact he never let's things go Ganta could be in more danger."

They all looked at her all worried for the one in the operating room. Senji was the one who was scared the most. They all agreed to go find Toto while Nagi staid to keep him away from me. Shiro 'nuged' the grate out of the way and they all crawled in after her one in they made their way to the secret room and to keep a small distraction for Senji Karako started small talk. "So Senji," she said as he blushed and looked away. "Ya' know I think I always knew you where gay with the whole woman phobia."

Dear reader let's vote till 6\5\15 should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

I had this feeling in my blood p4

By: Bwolfels221

Enjoy :P

I do not own any part of Deadman Wonderland 0.o

As Shiro, Karako, and Senji made their way through the vent Nagi stood guard at the door of my operating room standing watch for Toto. As the trio ran Senji felt a little discomfort with his "woman-phobia". He wore a small pink blush. Karako enjoyed teasing Senji about it but stopped when they reached the door to Shiro's hideout. Inside both Karako and Senji were creped out but Shiro just smiled making them wonder more about her sanity. It was dark and damp but dust laid on everything in the trashed up room. They all went and sat down on an old mattress surrounded by sweets. They all began to talk until Toto arrived but stopped a short ways in and creepy silence filled the room. Senji still couldn't stop thinking about Ganta and as the minutes wore on he became more and more anxious for the younger Deadman. He was brought out of his trance by someone whispering in his ear. "Hello my sweet prince," whispered Toto as he ran his finger up his chest licking his back neck.

 **Sorry I left it there but it's like midnight and I needs me some sleep so leave a review and tell me should I continue? If yes then: MOAR and reason if no then: STOP then reason but I'll probably continue no matter what just want to know. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

I had this feeling in my blood p5

By Bwolfels221 Enjoy ;P

 **I do not own any part of Deadman Wonderland**

Senji spun around to see the insane boy look at him with a twisted smile upon his face. He laughed hysterically and started to walk towards the older man singing a song.

 _Oh the fears of death come creeping closer but I will never die out_

 _I will stick to life without a brain or heart and death cannot come_

 _Kill me once_

 _Kill me twice_

 _But I never die_

 _I never die_

The words creped their way into his head as Toto came closer with a large branch of sin in his hand. Before anyone knew what was happening Shiro ran up and drop kicked him a few feet away. He just crackled in joy as he stood up and looked at the young girl. Toto then shot his branch at her but was blocked by Senji holding crow claw in his hand. "Not today fuck head," he spat out Karako ran up and Senji cut her arms as she made her branch of sin armor. "So you all want to play a game well I know just the one," Mockingbird said. "It's called the game of macabre."

Out of nowhere Toto's blood shot out and made a web grabbing Karako and Senji but not the young Shiro who dogged and hid on the side. Toto made his way up to Senji and licked the left side of his face. The perverted kid then pulled the man closer to him and sucked his bottom lip. He then forced him into a French kiss trading saliva. Senji saw this as a perfect moment and bit down as hard as he could on the others tongue drawing blood as he pulled back. But he just smiled and swallowed the red liquid.

"Ya' know I've always wanted a man on the streets but a beast in the sheets," said the sociopath in a seductive voice. "And now I see you as the perfect match for both." He then began to lick Senji's chest and put his hand down the other mans pants. This was enough for Shiro who was hiding behind a fallen cabinet. She looked around for something that could help her. It took a while but then something shiny caught her eye. It was a long thin strip of rusty jagged metal. She lifted it up and then with close precision though it cutting the web releasing the two trapped. Senji fell on top of Toto summoned his branch and sliced through the other. It was over.


End file.
